Dust Off
Dust Off is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV given to Niko Bellic by United Liberty Paper. Overview The United Liberty Paper contact wants Russian businessman Eduard Borodin dead. The only way to reach him is through the air (above Middle Park, Algonquin) so he sends Niko on a deadly mission to chase a helicopter. Niko finds the target chopper and follows it to the meeting place in the Western Algonquin docks. Bellic gains cover and ambushes the meeting, killing all the members including the chopper driver, allowing him access to the helicopter itself. Niko flies it to Francis International Airport in Dukes and lands it next to the Cargo Yard where the Company's mechanics collect it to install a rocket launcher. Enemies *Russian Mafia Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get a vehicle and go to the Civilization Plaza *Follow the helicopter *Let the helicopter land, then move in to take it *Fly to the dropoff point on the south side of the Airport *Land the helicopter next to the Cargo Yard Walkthrough After a meeting with United Liberty Paper, get a car and go to the Civilization Committee. A helicopter will take off. Follow it. Don't worry: you'll be on the expressway and should have a clear view of it. It will land near the sports plaza in Westminster, Algonquin, where six armed men will stand guard. Two men will be at the entrance to a dock leading to the landing pad, it's best to take out these men immediately (it will not alert the 6 armed men in the distance). With those two dead, take out the 6 from the helicopter from a medium distance with a sniper rifle. Fly the helicopter to Francis International Airport (a final goon will run at the helicopter as you take off, grabbing onto the leg...he will fall to his death as you fly towards the airport). Two FIB agents will collect the helicopter and his mechanics will install a rocket launcher inside. A few in-game days later, Mr. Paper will call you, stating it's ready again and you'll start the next mission. Video Walkthrough Trivia *Roman Bellic calls Niko during the part where he flies the Helicopter, asking Niko if he can join him at the Strip Club . Niko then replies by saying "I don't know if you can hear it Roman, but i am in a helicopter", he also mentions that Michelle's friends got him by the balls. which prompts Roman to say that someone has also got him by the balls, after this he sends a text with a picture of a stripper's butt. He won't call if the player did not finish the mission Hostile Negotiation. Unlike his other calls, this does not serve as an ironic joke. *This is the only mission where you don't kill someone on U.L Paper's orders. (excluding the 6 armed men that come out of the helicopter) *This is the last mission United Liberty Paper gives you in person, as the following mission, he gives you his mission through a phone. es:Dust Off pl:Dust Off Category:Missions in GTA IV